


Fallen Soldier x Mourning Widow AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, F/M, Sadness, this broke my heart writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A woman who lost her husband in a war broke down in a field he made for her.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Fallen Soldier x Mourning Widow AU

I couldn’t register where I was until I dropped onto my knees on a bed of lilacs. The sweet, cloying scent of the flowers permeated my nose, and a familiar scene replayed itself in my mind.

Why do you like this smell so much? It’s so… overwhelming.

A flower’s scent affects people differently. It’s calming to me.

Sheesh, you’re such a weirdo.

I gazed at the fluttering petals of the lilacs, fragile from being thrown around in the raging wind, yet still holding on. 

Vulnerable, yet very much determined. Just like you. He noted with an amused tone.

I’m not vulnerable, I had said back then, with a sulking pout, I’m just a bit sentimental!

Which is why you’re so endearing. Just like these flowers.

I blinked, and the memory dispersed into a foggy cloud. I hadn’t realized how hard I was clenching my fists on the ground below, and I had unraked a part of it, my palms pulling away from the damp, soiled surface. An earthy scent mingled with the lilacs’, and I breathed in deeply.

Why magenta? I asked, watching his careful movements as he shifted here and there to plant another bunch of the flowers. I don’t speak the language of flowers like you do, so you need to tell me.

So demanding. He joked back, his hands gentle as he lowered a young sapling into the ground. There are many types of lilacs, but I happen to favour this one the most because they’re the colour of your eyes.

Huh? I frowned, taken aback by his nonchalant answer. 

They’re the colour of your eyes. He repeated the words casually, as if he wasn’t in the middle of a confession. I love you, and magenta lilacs happen to represent love as well. It’s a perfect match.

I should be embarrassed about it, but instead I threw my head back and let out a rambunctious laughter that carried across the fields. It wasn’t a mocking laughter to spite his feelings, rather an outburst of the sheer joy and happiness coursing through my veins. Such a romantic. You’re lucky that it’s mutual.

His warm, olive brown eyes searched through mine, fond and filled with affection. I am, indeed.   
I didn’t realize the tears streaking my cheeks as the memories rushed in, like a dam breaking open. I didn’t realize that my throat had become so sore from the hysterical screams that had shaken my entire core.

Promise me you’ll come back safe. I urged him, concern lacing my voice. I was hesitant to let him go. Please. Promise me.

It wasn’t a question. He’d known that much, though his eyes gave him away; he was as hesitant as I was. I promise. I’ll come back to you.

You have to. Who else will tend to your flowers?

A shaky laughter escaped from him. Our flowers. 

He didn’t answer my rhetorical question, and the red flag that raised with that bore the conclusion with the arrival of a damning letter this morning. I should have seen it coming; a kind, gentle man who cooked me breakfast every single day and gifted me with a bouquets of fresh, blooming lilacs every single anniversary could have never shed blood of another human being. The war would bathe men with blood, but he had never smelled like anything else but washed out lavender. 

Do you have a second favourite?

His expression was sincere and thoughtful. White lilacs. They represent trust and loyalty. They represent us.

I was satisfied with his answer and hummed happily. I see. Won’t you plant them soon, too?

They are rare to come by, but I’ll try. 

I tracked down a small bunch of white lilacs, nestled between two stalks of magenta ones. I ran my fingers through its petals. Trust and loyalty. 

“You broke our promise.” I heaved a trembling sob. “You broke it, you liar.”


End file.
